The Stoic Movement
, , or |avgstrength = |totalnukes = |aidslots = |rank = |score = }} The Stoic Movement is a CyberNations micro-alliance on the green sphere, with focus on promoting a life in harmony with the universe, over which they know to have no direct control nor seek to have it. TSM seeks to achieve a virtue by maintaining a moral character which is in accordance with the Nature. CHARTER 1. Founder The founder of The Stoic Movement is Zeno Robur of Pneuma. 2. Principle The Stoic Movement is an alliance based on the principle of stoicism. The Stoic knows that destructive emotions are result of errors in judgment and that person of "moral and intellectual perfection" does not suffer such emotions. 3. Purpose "If you work at that which is before you, following right reason seriously, vigorously, calmly, without allowing anything else to distract you, but keeping your divine part pure, as if you were bound to give it back immediately; if you hold to this, expecting nothing, but satisfied to live now according to nature, speaking heroic truth in every word which you utter, you will live happy. And there is no man able to prevent this." - Marcus Aurelius The purpose of the The Stoic Movement is to form a CyberNations identity under which all members can manifest their prohairesis - the choice involved in giving or withholding assent to impressions. 4. Goal The goal of The Stoic Movement is to develop and follow a deterministic set of rules which allow their members a harmonic existence with the universe - the rest of the CyberNations. 5. The Stoic Movement forum and Alliance Affiliation 5.1. The Stoic Movement forum - http://z13.invisionfree.com/The_Stoic_Movement. 5.2. The Stoic Movement alliance affiliation string is "The Stoic Movement". 6. Membership "Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with all your heart." - Marcus Aurelius 6.1. Member of The Stoic Movement is a completely autonomous entity which is represented by its judgment, responsibility and consequences for their own actions. 6.2. Member of The Stoic Movement is everybody who: (1) finishes the application process on The Stoic Movement forum, and (2) bears "The Stoic Movement" alliance affiliation, and (3) adheres the Rules of The Stoic Movement (9). 6.3. Ex-member cannot re-apply to The Stoic Movement. 7. Governance and hierarchy "It is the power of the mind to be unconquerable." - Lucius Annaeus Seneca The Stoic Movement does not have the government nor emulates any kind of political system nor hierarchy. Each member is equal and ultimately responsible for his own well being and life in harmony with the universe. 8. Foreign Affairs "Everything is right for me, which is right for you, O Universe. Nothing for me is too early or too late, which comes in due time for you. Everything is fruit to me which your seasons bring, O Nature. From you are all things, in you are all things, to you all things return." - Marcus Aurelius 8.1. The Stoic Movement allows the interaction of their members with the rest of the CyberNations, except for the actions which are not in accordance with the Nature and the Rules of The Stoic Movement. 8.2. The Stoic Movement favors diplomatic resolution of any kind of conflict. 8.3. The Stoic Movement will never declare alliance level animosity nor the state of war toward the other CyberNations alliance. 9. Rules of The Stoic Movement 9.1. Rules of The Stoic Movement consist of: (1) The Charter of The Stoic Movement, and (2) Incised choices of The Stoic Movement. 9.2. Rules of The Stoic Movement can be changed only by the will and power of the Founder. 10. Incised choices of The Stoic Movement 10.1. Autonomy A. Member of The Stoic Movement is completely autonomous entity. B. Member of The Stoic Movement is to act according to his own prohairesis and judgment. 10.2. Responsibility C. Member of The Stoic Movement is to listen, interact and share their knowledge with the other member. 10.3. Team color D. Member of The Stoic Movement belongs to green color nation team. 10.4. Nation development E. Member of The Stoic Movement develops and leads his nation to the best of his knowledge and abilities. 10.5. War "Remember that what is insulting is not the person who abuses or hits you, but the judgment that these things are insulting. So when someone irritates you, realize that it is your own opinion that has irritated you. Try, therefore, in the first place, not to be carried away by the impression; for if you once gain time and respite, you will find it easier to control yourself." - Epictetus F. Member of The Stoic Movement is allowed to declare war exclusively on the active aggressor of another member. G. Member of The Stoic Movement is allowed to fight with all means possible in regard to his own reason and judgment. 10.6. Tech raiding protection H. Member of The Stoic Movement will report any tech raiding party to the Founder of alliance. 11. Peace "Constantly regard the universe as one living being, having one substance and one soul; and observe how all things have reference to one perception, the perception of this one living being; and how all things act with one movement; and how all things are the cooperating causes of all things which exist; observe too the continuous spinning of the thread and the contexture of the web." - Marcus Aurelius The Stoic Movement recognizes the other CyberNations alliances and declares its existence in Peace.